


Attention

by Witness_to_my_life



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witness_to_my_life/pseuds/Witness_to_my_life
Summary: Just something that formed in my mind during long ride





	Attention

I'm library you can't read  
I'm all the things you can't understand  
But in the end it doesn't matter at all  
'cause when you're in my bed  
I'm yours.

You cannot see it  
You can't see what's right in front of your eyes  
Because you're blinded by me

So I'll smile some more, I'll dance for you   
All around you are mine  
But I'm not yours

The marks on your skin, the marks on your soul  
That's my doing.  
For what I am is defined by you  
In the worst way possible.

And I'm not yours, and never will be,  
As I want more.  
More of me from attention I take from you.  
All of you.


End file.
